Akademīenjeru
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: Generation Of Miracles are known to be prodigies. The girls basket team for this one prestigious all girls school aren't known like the miracles. There not horrible or really talented. They just have each other, sometimes that's all you need to make a great team.


**PumpkinDreamer: Alright this is a story, That I have been working on since forever, I don't own Kuroko no basket. The Oc's in the story Kuroi Yasuhiro she belongs to my beloved WinterAassassin who is her original creator, with that note, here is the first chapter ~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Shocking News

* * *

The rain was coming down in buckets. A girl with short black hair stands in front of her house. She reached for the door knob opening it and walked into her house. She saw her mother doing the dishes as she hung up her coat on the rack. She took her shoes off. When her purple eyes looked down the hallway into the living room. Where she saw her father that was watching something on the news on the television. She quietly walked into the kitchen after putting her shoes away in the closet.

"Kuroi dinner will be ready soon." Her mother told her. Kuroi took a drink out of the refrigerator. She nodded her head leaving the kitchen with out giving her an answer. She walked up the stairs into her room. She drank the juice in her hand before putting it down on her desk. Where she sat and went through her bag. She pulled out all her school things putting them out on her desk.

She felt her soaking wet clothes sticking to her skin giving her an unpleasant feeling. Kuroi sighed stripping off her clothes. She grabbed the towel hanging on her door. She dried her hair. She went through her clothes putting on pajama's.

Once dry she went back to her bag. She pulled out her phone before sighing the second time that night.  
' _I miss Yukio-senpai._ 'She thought to herself staring at her phone. She was lost in thought when the phone started to ring surprising her.

"AAH! "She yelped as her phone fumbled around her finger tips making her drop her phone on the ground and slide to the wall. She dived for her phone on the ground. Only to feel disappointed by the contacts name displayed on the screen by the name of Kise Ryouta. That was her best friend from school. She glared a second later feeling a bit mad at herself for getting her hopes up.

' _It's that idiots fault for making me feel all excited for nothing'_ She thought pushing the end call button.  
' _I don't feel like talking to you_ 'She thought childishly ending the call. She ended up staring at her phone's background screen. That had a picture of her beloved Yukio-senpai and Kise Ryouta. Yukio-senpai who is known as Kasamatsu Yukio. He had black short hair with steel blue eyes. Kise Ryouta who was right next to him had blonde hair with golden yellow eyes. The two were making weird but funny faces.

Kuroi smiled fondly at the picture laying down on her bed remembering the time she took it on her phone. The phone beeped again.  
' _It's probably that stupid, Idiot trying to get my hopes again by sending me a text message. '_ She thought going to block her friend. When she noticed the name of the person who sent her the message.

She stared clicking on the screen that showed the message.

" _Sorry, I haven't messaged you in awhile, I was busy with my studies and got caught up in them again"  
_ She read as noticing there was more to the message. She scrolled down to read the message.  
" _w-what I really wanted to say is that I…. I L-love you and g-good night"_ She stared at message some more before reading the name of the sender again.

' _Kasamatsu Yukio_ 'She read it a few more times before feeling her heart to aflutter. Her entire face flushed.  
" SENPAI!" She cried out in pure enjoyment and excitement. She screamed a second later falling off her bed. She hit her head on the floor.

Kuroi rubbed her head in pain. When the phone rang a second later. Kuroi feeling a little dizzy grabbed her phone. She answered the phone.  
"Are you alright?" She heard the familiar voice of Kasamatsu.  
" Senpai!" She called out fondly with sparkles in her eyes.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"I love you so much to! I'm so happy you phoned me!" She grinned brightly.  
"I-Idiot! Don't fall off your bed! I love y-you too so good night, S-sweetie." Kasamatsu hung up on the other line probably feeling flustered.

In that moment, Kuroi felt as if she was shot by cupid's arrow once again. She dived back on to her bed hugging her pillow. Her cheeks a flame from Kasamatsu calling her sweetie.  
' _He's never called me sweetie before '_ She thought to herself feeling happy she was called that from her beloved senpai that was her boyfriend.

"Kuroi! Dinner is ready!" Her mother shouted. Kuroi was in a daze as she got off her bed. She walked out her door towards the stairs. She felt like she was still floating on cloud nine. She entered the kitchen where her mother and father were waiting for her to take her seat.  
"You look happy." Her mother smiled.  
"Mmm, yeah." Kuroi sat the table picking up the fork as she started to eat her food. She was happily eating her food. When both her parents looked at each other.

"Kuroi, I have some new for you." Her mother stated.  
"What is it?" Kuroi asked taking another bite from her delicious food.  
"Well me and your father have been discussing about it for awhile and decided that starting your second year in high school, you will be transferred to an all girls school." Her mother explained smiling.

Kuroi nodded her head before the information finally processed through her head.  
"WHAT!?" She yelled slamming her fist on the table. She stood up from her seat.  
"How can you do this to me? You know how much, I was looking forward to spending my second year with Kise and how much I love my school! "She yelled. Her mother stood up from the chair.  
"Because Kuroi, you've already lied to us once! do you know how much of an impact that caused for both me and your father!?" She argued.  
"That school has brought nothing but trouble for the both of us, you are going to an all girls school and that's final Kuroi!" Her mother shouted.

"I thought we were over that, all you two ever think about is yourselves you care nothing for me!" Kuroi glared at the both of them before running to her room. She slammed the door hard before diving on to her bed. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

She grabbed the covers hiding herself under the blanket. She hugged her pillow feeling miserable because she was really looking forward to spending another year with her idiotic best friend Kise Ryouta and the basketball team. She wanted to meet the new first years and probably teach them a thing or two that Kasamatsu taught her.

She felt as if her world was crashing down. She reached for her phone dialing a number. She placed it against her ear still fighting the tears that threaten to fall.

"Yasuhirocchi!" The familiar chirpy voice of Kise Ryouta rang through her ears. That almost made her burst out into tear.  
"R-Ryouta, I'm sorry." She sniffed.  
"Eh!? Yasuhirocchi! Why are you crying is everything!? You never call me by name unless something is wrong! Tell me what's happening!" Kise panicked voice made her laugh a little.  
"I'm sorry, I won't be spending this year with you, my parents are forcing me to transfer into all girl's school." She explained. Kise was silent for a moment.  
"They think your all hindrance to me and cause me nothing but trouble, that's why there forcing me to transfer." She sounded all down hugging her pillow.  
"That's mean, but don't worry, Yasuhirocchi! Everything will be okay, were still friends! Who cares what your parents think, We're still the best of pals and we can hang out any time you want!" Kise explained.  
"So don't feel sad Kuroi, I'm still here for you along with senpai, so go forth in this new year with a smile!" Kise said cheerfully. When Kuroi heard his sisters yell at him.  
"O-okay…" Kuroi looked down still.  
"Ack! I got to go, Yasuhirocchi! Call me sometime so we can hang out! Bye! Love you." Kise hung up on the other line.

Kuroi let her phone dropped as she covered her eyes still feeling sad.  
' _That's exactly why, I feel sad because with out you or senpai, I don't know how I can ever feel happy, Your everything to me, With out the two of you it feels like there is nothing else out there for me and it also because, I love you as well Kise, being with you makes it more bearable for me to be away from Yukio-senpai and you makes me just as happy as him, that's why I was looking forward to spending my two final years with you..'_ Kuroi thought as she started to cry silently. She eventually fell asleep tightly wrapped in her covers.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: uh, I was secretly suppose to post this a long time ago, only got around it till now, ha ha, well till next chapter, R &R  
**


End file.
